Reminiscing
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Junko thinks back to his days as a young wallop as he compares himself to who he used to be.


Yay, my first Junko fic! This was a request by Queen Datsuh. I hope you like it QD-chan! Okay, all this is completely made up! It's just what I came up with, and if it any of this ends up being half true I'll be surprised. Uh, for this one-shot, the flashbacks are centered, and then cut of by a dash from the present tense stuff. Now, Enjoy!

-----

Reminiscing

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

-------------------

"You're such a wimp, Junko!" the child sneered, smirking at the frightened young Junko. "You never fight or wrestle at all! You must be really weak!" The young Wallop laughed as he pointed at Junko, the other young Wallops around him breaking into loud, obnoxious laughter. They began to spout off insults, paying no heed to Junko's growing frustration.

"Loser!"

"Weakling!"

"You're nothing but a nuisance!" One of the larger Wallops taunted, glaring at Junko as he stepped toward him.

Junko flinched and backed away. '_They're wrong_!' He thought to himself, anger filling his being as he dashed away from the other Wallop children. There wasn't really a point in getting angry, after all, this happened everyday. He had gotten used to their taunts and insults, or so he told people. '_We'll see who's laughing when I have real friends, and nobody likes you because you go around smashing things!_' He growled, tears escaping from his eyes. He hated the other Wallop children! They always made fun of him, just because he didn't spend all his time fighting with others like they did.

'_I'll find friends who appreciate me!_' He thought, nodding to himself. '_Friends who won't care that I'm a Wallop who doesn't just like to fight and smash things for no reason!_'

-

"Hyah!" An older Junko cried as he smashed his fists into a nearby Cyclonian's vehicle, grinning as it broke down. He stared at his knuckle busters, thinking of the time when he'd first received them, and when the other Wallops had finally stopped picking on him. The two events were almost one and the same, happening about ten minutes apart from each other.

-

"Here, Junko. You're ready." An old Wallop said, pride echoing throughout his voice as he handed to a slightly older Junko the heirlooms of his family. They were the Energy Knuckle Busters, a powerful weapon, and perfect for Junko.

"Thank you, sir!" Junko cried, ecstatic as he put the weapons on. "I'll make you, and everyone proud!" He said as he ran out of the building to show off his new artillery. Now he would prove to those big bullies that he was a force to be reckoned with!

"Woah!" The Wallops children cried as Junko punched a crater into the ground. They all looked at eachother. They didn't know WHAT to think! Only the strongest Wallops in Junko's family got to use the Energy Knuckle Busters, and here was this, this weakling using them!

"Hmph!" A jealous Wallop snorted. "They must've made a mistake, giving them to you! Or your family must be really weak!"

Junko glared at the bully. That was the final straw! He silently removed his Energy Knuckle Busters and walked up to the other Wallop. "My family is not weak!" He screamed, his arm raising as he punched the older Wallop.

The Wallop flew back eight feet, and the other children gasped in astonishment. They never knew Junko could do that!

-

Junko smiled at the memory as he boarded the Condor, the battle over. That had been the day he had proven he wasn't weak, in any sense. That was also the day that had changed his life, giving him courage and inner strengh and turning him into the Wallop he was today. He inwardly thanked the Wallops that teased him. It may have been their taunting that had helped lead him to the greatest friends and times of his life.

-------------------

Done! I think I did pretty well with this, considering I had to make up Junko's past. Of course this could all be proven false with the newest episode "Tranquility Now". Not that I think this is really what would happen anyways. Well, I hope you liked it. Give me some feedback and tell me if I should change anything, or something. I'm also still taking drabble/one-shot requests!

OH! I'm also looking for someone to Co-author with, because I don't know if I can handle writing a long term fic all by myself at the moment. Even just a little help would be great! PM me if you'd like to!


End file.
